


bad girl, good girl

by squishycub



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jihyo's oral fixation is a Biggie in this one, this is literally just porn i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishycub/pseuds/squishycub
Summary: jihyo is mina's good girl





	bad girl, good girl

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoh hello there, just dropping this here and running away again, the more i read it, the worse it feels but i'll be back, i'm gunna do some oneshot writing and post a collection to try and get my writing back up to Decent Quality
> 
> this one is for the jihyonators!
> 
> also hi bre

mina’s eyes bored all over jihyo’s body, there was no doubt that the leader was incredibly beautiful and mina counted her lucky stars that she got to see this side to jihyo when they had a little bit of spare time. jihyo was completely naked in the dim light of the lamp on the side of jihyo’s bed, illuminating the room just enough for mina completely lose herself in the sight of jihyo splayed across the sheets underneath her.

jihyo went to cover herself, shyly when mina’s eyes started their familiar route down jihyo’s expanse of flesh and across her chest, mina swatted at jihyo’s hands that came up to cover her chest, mina looked up towards jihyo who was watching her with nervous eyes, it was enough for mina to completely lose it already, “you need to stop that, you’re beautiful.”

jihyo shyly pulled her hands away and there was no doubt that she felt incredibly exposed but something about being this exposed to mina was exciting and was different from anybody else, that’s what made it special. mina treasured her body, she was treated like a fine piece of art and jihyo had a thing for mina’s fingers, the way they would run up and down her arms and her legs and drive her completely insane, even when mina wasn’t around, jihyo would dream about taking mina’s talented fingers into her mouth and she’d wake up in a cold sweat.

mina climbed off of jihyo, pulling her own shirt over her head and wiggling out of her shorts, leaving her underwear, which was much to jihyo’s displeasure.

“take these off,” jihyo whined as she hooked a finger in the waistband of mina’s underwear, slapping the elastic against mina’s skin when she unhooked the finger, “and this, too,” jihyo prodded at the material that was covering up mina’s breasts, jihyo stuck her lip out in the form of a pout and mina thought twice about teasing the girl.

“nah ah,” mina said softly, flicking away jihyo’s hands from her bra, “you’ll have to earn that.”

“and how do i earn it?” jihyo pleaded with a tone of innocence and utmost admiration that made mina’s knees buckle, jihyo had mina’s favourite smirk plastered across her face as she laid back into the bed sheets and held a fiery eye contact that was enough to make mina want to jump on top of her straight away. mina prodded her tongue against her cheek as she remained calm, she leant forward as she climbed back on jihyo’s lap and squeezed their chests together and kissed jihyo’s pouty lips fleetingly.

jihyo’s hands like to roam, desperately clawing at mina’s back as she reached for the bra strap and trying her best to unhook the clasp, mina reached around her back and grabbed both of jihyo’s wrists, pinning them both above her head, “you earn this if you’re a good girl,” mina’s voice was deep and it wasn’t a voice jihyo heard out of their bedroom and it turned her on beyond anything imaginable, mina climbed off jihyo’s lap and eyed her thighs eagerly, “spread your legs.”

jihyo complied, spreading her legs open slowly, she felt the need to cover herself again as she watched mina’s eyes go wide at the sight of her spread open and waiting. mina’s mouth went dry, her eyes almost dropped out of their sockets at the sight of jihyo’s slick wetness across the inside of her thighs, she almost pounced on the girl before her, she decided to play it cool, cocking her eyebrow and smirking up at the girl who was watching mina’s every move carefully.

jihyo squeezed her eyes shut when she saw mina bob her head between her legs and she counted her blessings a million times as she felt mina kissing her thighs and running her fingers along the sensitive flesh of her legs, it was enough to throw her off the edge, it took everything within her to keep her hands to herself and not grab mina’s hair and thrust her onto her already throbbing clit.

“see, you are a good girl,” mina muttered, her voice muffled by the skin between jihyo’s thighs, it sent a vibration straight to jihyo’s core and a gasp fell from jihyo’s lips as she frantically held back a moan from mina praising her.

“o-only for you,” she stuttered as mina blew across the slick of her thighs, pressing the flat of her tongue against her thigh and tasting jihyo for the hundredth time. the feeling sent a shockwave through jihyo’s body and her back arched, desperate for mina to just touch her.

mina unclasped her bra and pulled it off, slinging it across the room before she brought two fingers to where jihyo needed her most, gently pushing her way inside of the girl underneath her, jihyo let out a throaty moan as mina pushed further inside and right against her favourite spot

“you’re so well behaved for me, aren’t you?” mina said softly as she watched jihyo’s eyes roll into the back of her head and her mouth open as she let out a gasp, mina slowly let her fingers retreat from out of the girl and jihyo whined as lifted her head up to look at mina.

mina was beautiful, in every light, but something about mina’s flushed cheeks, her darkened eyes and her plump lips, this was jihyo’s favourite mina – it was definitely something straight out of her dreams as mina brought her fingers to jihyo’s lips and nodded suggestively at the her. jihyo was more than happy to take mina’s fingers in her mouth, opening her mouth just wide enough for the two fingers to push into her mouth and jihyo let her tongue wrap around them, sucking gently at the taste of herself on the slender fingers, she let her eyes close as mina pushed them further and further into her mouth and partially down her throat.

“that’s my good girl,” mina said softly, pulling the fingers back out of jihyo’s mouth and wiping them on the bedsheets, “you deserved that.”

mina hastily put the fingers in question straight back into jihyo, giggling softly as jihyo instantly threw her head backwards, mina settled herself next to jihyo, letting her lips attach to jihyo’s neck, sucking softly as she felt the vibrations of jihyo’s moans through her throat. mina let her lips travel, pressing kisses against jihyo's purpling neck and further down her chest, bringing her free hand up to jihyo's mouth and letting a finger slide in-between jihyo's lips again, jihyo immediately took the finger in-between her teeth, sucking on it like her life depended on it.

mina's other hand didn't stop it’s work, curling inside jihyo until she could feel the walls tightening around her two fingers, jihyo's panting had been held off because she was pacified with mina's finger in her mouth but when mina pushed her fingers a little deeper, jihyo let out a loud moan and dropped the finger from beneath her teeth.

"fuck, mina," jihyo whined loudly as mina continued her work, now fixating her mouth around one of jihyo's nipples as she continued pressing into jihyo's favourite spot, making the girl beneath her a total wreck, "oh my god."

"come on, baby. i know you're close," mina cooed against jihyo's breast, her eyes looking up at jihyo's flushed pink cheeks as she panted for air, "cum for me.”

that was all it took, mina took one hand and held jihyo's thigh with one hand and carried on pushing inside of jihyo even as the girl clenched around mina's fingers, mina watched over jihyo's facial expression as the girl squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth opened as she let out a breathy 'fuck' as she came down from her high, it was beautiful, jihyo really was her good girl.


End file.
